Twist of Fate and Time
by LadyRaye
Summary: AU on PoA: What if someone else had been there when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban? And who are Harry's two new teachers; and what's their connection to his parents? Harry's third year begins on a bad note but for Harry,things are looking up
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"You have to hide me! Please, I'll do anything, he's going to kill me. But you can protect me, he won't hurt you! Please Mi-"  
  
Mia Carmola awoke with a start. Sitting up slowly she pushed her black hair away from the side of her face. Pushing the covers aside she shuddered as a sudden chill passed across her body. Walking to the window she waved a hand and the latch became unlocked and a soft breeze pushed the window open a crack. When she opened it, cool grey eyes stared up at her.  
  
"Well hello Daya, and how are we this morning?" The black owl bowed her head as if to respond to say, 'Fine.' Mia smiled and reached forward, taking the parcel and paper from her owl's talon. She tossed the Daily Prophet on her bed casually, letting it fall open. Petting the owl's head affectionately, Mia reached back and handed her an owl treat. Daya returned Mia's treat with a soft nip to her hand with her beak. "You be careful now and I'll have a letter for you this evening if you'll come back." Again, the owl nodded her head in response and with a huge flap of her wings; she took off, disappearing into the blue skyline. Mia took her time, getting things around her room situated. She noticed that the parcel was in fact from her mother, probably some healing remedy she wanted her only daughter to try out. The woman was always coming up with new things to test out before she put them out in her store in Diagon Alley. But that was always the fun of it. Mia made a mental note to add another letter to the one she was already planning on writing. Deciding to be incredibly lazy this morning, Mia opened her bedroom door and walked to her kitchen. The cool feeling of the tile on her feet was nice first thing in the morning; it woke her up. Seeing that her teakettle was already finishing it's first brew, as she enchanted it to do, Mia grinned and poured herself a cup and as she turned to walk back to her room, she grabbed a pastry. Back in her room Mia put her teacup on the beside table and sat back down, pulling the covers back across her legs. Taking a bite of the scrumptious pastry she picked up the Daily Prophet.  
  
Her eyes widened and the pastry fell to the ground.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own HP or any of the movies. If I did, I'd be JK Rowling and/or Warner Bro's. So seeing as how I don't, I'm just writing this fanfic. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: Alright, this is my first shot at an HP fic so I hope you'll be kind to me. I have another chapter right after this. My reasoning for wanting this was because I thought of the question, "What if someone else was able to stop Peter?" So I wrote it, about Sirius Black's old girlfriend. She's not a Mary Sue, I promise. So please review and flame if you wish. It won't bother me. Enjoy! 


	2. Worries and New Faces

Harry Potter eyed The Knight Bus warily as it took off around the corner. It was a bus that was supposed to rescue any stranded witch or wizard but honestly, he didn't know if it was the safest thing to take. His stomach was still trying to catch up to him. Then again, he'd learned a lot riding the Knight Bus. But then again, he wasn't too sure he wanted to trust the guy on the bus, but Stan had insisted he'd read all about Sirius Black in the Daily Prophet and how he'd escaped from Azkaban. Whatever that was. Supposedly this Black person was a huge supporter of Voldemort. Which would explain the worries everyone was having, Harry had even heard about Black on the Muggle television. A lump caught in Harry's throat. He really hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble. Looking up, he saw the sign for The Leaky Cauldron. Pulling his trunk behind him he kept his eyes down as he walked in. Part of him was worried he'd be suspended. All he'd done was blow Uncle Vernon's sister up like a balloon. Didn't seem so bad to him.  
  
"Serves her right." He muttered, "Nobody is goin' to insult my Mum and Dad. Especially that cow." When he openeed the door, the smell of fresh stew and rolls enveloped his senses and caused his mouth to water. He hadn't eaten because he'd been busy serving the Dursley's their dinners when everything happened. Harry didn't know why they'd have fresh stew at this time of night but he was glad. Cautiously he looked around and finding a table in the corner, he sat down, putting his trunk under the table.  
  
"What'll ye have?" An older looking woman with wirey white hair asked. Harry licked his lips.  
  
"The stew, uh, and a few rolls please." The older woman nodded and rolled her eyes. Mumbling she walked away, nodding. Harry was afraid her bones were going to give out at any moment and he could've sworn she'd made creaking noises. Idly, he began tracing the design on the table with his finger. He had no other choice earlier that night but to run away. He silently hoped, in the deepest part of his heart, that he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts despite what happened. Could anyone really blame him anyway? All he'd done was inflate her a bit. A mischievous smile crossed his face for the briefest moment as he remembered what had happened. Uncle Vernon screaming as he was lifted off the ground, trying to hold onto his sister Marge. He laughed softly, but the happiness soon left him as the thoughts of being suspended continued to plague him.  
  
With a sigh, Harry waited. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen once word got around about what he'd done. After all, he got the notice about the rules against magic only minutes after Dobby the house elf had dumped the cake all over Uncle Vernon's boss and his wife. Hermione would scold him of course, Ron would've laughed and would've wanted to be there himself. Course, Ron's brothers, the twins would want to know every detail. He only assumed he'd still be allowed around them of course, after all Hagrid had been allowed to stay around. But that was all thanks to Dumbledore. He could only hope he had the same luck. Turning his head he looked out the window towards the alley. There was a pair of eyes staring back at him. Harry frowned and leaned closer, wiping the window, thinking it was dirty. There, in the shadows was something staring back at him. It wasn't until it moved a bit and a light shown on it from the street that Harry realized that it was a huge black dog with shaggy hair. It looked like it had been in a few fights, and it looked hungry.  
  
"Harry! We've been looking all over for you dear! You gave us quiet the fright!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the pub, Harry jumped, then grinned as he turned and saw the plump warm-hearted woman walked towards him. Her red hair was sticking out under her knitted multi-colored cap and her smiled showed the same love for him that she showered on her own children. She took him into a tight hug as he stood up. "You mustn't do that to us deary, but you're alright from what I can see. No broken bones then?" Harry shook his head. "Good, have you anything to eat then?"  
  
"I ordered soup and rolls." Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley smiled cupping his cheeks affectionately.  
  
"Good. We'll be having the same thing as soon as I find that waitress, and then it's off to bed with the lot of you. Ron and the rest of the family should be here any moment." As Mrs. Weasley went in search of the creaking waitress, Harry's stomach growled as his food was placed in front of him by a completely different worker. But he didn't care. He licked his lips and went to dig in just as the Weasley twins walked in.  
  
"Harry! Is it true? Please tell us it's true!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"And if it is, don't leave a single detail out! We want to hear all of it mate. It must've been grand. How big did she get?" George finished. Before he could respond, Ron walked in, holding Scabbers in his hands. Scabbers had looked better in Harry's opinion but he wouldn't mention it.  
  
"Leave him alone would you? It's hard enough not to rejoice that he got away from that God awful place." Ron grinned as he sat next to Harry, "So how big did she get?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Wel-"  
  
"Honestly, don't you think he should be more worried about being expelled?" Hermione Granger cut in. Ron frowned and looked towards her.  
  
"No! A tad insane are we Hermione? Honestly, the Ministry won't expel him for making his Aunt into a balloon. Bloody brillant if you ask me." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously Ronald, maybe you should worry about your rat then about how brillant Harry's actions were. Either way, blowing your Aunt up like a blimp is wrong no matter which way you look at it."  
  
"I wouldn't have to worry about Scabbers if you didn't have that pig with hair around!" It wasn't until Ron mentioned anything that Harry noticed that Hermione held a furry thing in her arms.  
  
"He's called a cat Ronald and his name is Crookshanks! Besides, what would he want with that rat anyway? He looks half starved." Hermione spat back.  
  
"Only because that thing keeps chasing him around! Tie him up won't you!" Deciding to stop the argument, though it was a bit amusing, Harry cut in.  
  
"Hey Ron, I'd say she got as big as Malfoy's head, maybe a bit bigger." Ron's eyes and grin widened.  
  
"Brillant."  
  
Remus Lupin sat down cautiously in the darkened corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The last thing he wanted to do was call attention to himself, though he suspected he'd get a lot of that once word got out he was going to be on the Hogwarts teaching staff. He'd cleaned up a bit since he'd gotten the word but despite his efforts he was still pale, and a bit shaky. Always was at this time. Right now, he wanted to check up on the famous Harry Potter. He seemed fair enough Remus observed as he pushed his light brown hair from his grey eyes. A single scar ran down the side of his face, an unfortunate accident to blame. He could tell which of the young boys was the one he'd come to watch. His unruly black hair was the first give away, so much like his father's especially when the boy ran his hand through it, making it even more untidy then it had been. But it was the eyes that had Remus wishing that he could go back and change the past. Harry had his mother's eyes. Lily's eyes. Remus felt his chest tighten as her remembered Lily and James Potter. They had both been taken away. Violently taken away. As Remus went to stand up, he was suddenly pushed back down by the tip of a wand, his mouth covered.  
  
"Don't move...please." A soft voice whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and brow furrowed as he watched his attacker remove their hand and walk to the front of him, facing him as they pulled their cloak black. Her dark hair and startling light blue, that seemed clear, eyes staring back in to his. Though her hand had been removed from his mouth for several seconds, he was still speechless. It wasn't until she sat down that he even took a breath in.  
  
"Mia?" She nodded, looking away from him. "Good God, it's been...too long. What, ten years?"  
  
"Twelve." She replied. "I left twelve years ago." Remus quickly lost the smile he'd worn for that brief reunion.  
  
"Not since."  
  
"Since the day Sirius was put into Azkaban." Mia shut her eyes holding back the tears. "I disappeared from the world but kept my contacts of course, but it's been twelve long, lonely years." When she looked back up to him, her blue eyes had darkened a bit, looking like the ocean, which was fitting because her eyes were pooled with tears. "He'll blame me you know. For his capture." Remus shook his head.  
  
"No, he won't. I'll see to that. And he won't hurt you. If you ask me he should be the one hurting. He's the one who ruined all our lives. Harry's life." Mia sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Remus, he is your friend." Remus laughed, mocking her remarks.  
  
"Is my friend? No." His eyes darkened. "No, he was my friend. Till he did the one thing that was completely unimaginable of him. But I guess that suits his personality. No. He was a friend, until he betrayed us." Mia sighed.  
  
"Remus, that wasn't, it couldn't have been Siri-"  
  
"No! It was him! He knew everything he did and everything that was going to happen when he went to Voldemort! Everything that's happened is on his head." Remus growled. "I swear, two of us live but only one will remain." He let his glare move up Mia's face, and it immediately softened. He took ahold of her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, this probably isn't what you need to hear. He probably hurt you the most of all of us..." Mia shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I feel right now. The point is, Remus you can't think that, you can't mean it." Remus slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"No. I do Mia. You didn't see it. You didn't see what I did. I got there too late. Their house. Everything was destroyed. It's a wonder Harry survived the crash of the house at all. Then, he went after Peter." Remus winced. "H-he was just too weak. And Sirius murdered him and others without a blink of an e-"He took a sharp intake of breath. Mia looked up towards the darkening sky.  
  
"It's close to it isn't it? C'mon, we should get you out of here." She went to stand but Remus shook his head, forcing her to stay where she was, his hair fell back in his face.  
  
"No. I didn't..." he looked up towards her, "You mustn't come near me or follow me." His voice lowered, if it were possible. "Just, give me time and make sure that I stay away from here. And listen carefully. You know what to do."  
  
"Remus, I can help."  
  
"No, I've dealt with this alone for twelve years, I can handle it for another few hours." He winced again, pain filling his face. "I'll go now." Mia nodded, and watched as Remus was quick to his feet and made his way through the crowd, leaving in a matter of minutes. She waited a bit, and then gathering her things she went to leave.  
  
"Well, isn't this a night of surprises." Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Hermione asked. She was now sitting across from Harry at the table Harry had chosen earlier. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked towards her, then to Ron who was too busy finishing his dinner to comment, "Well Harry?"  
  
"Worried about what Hermione?"  
  
"About being suspended? Or more importantly, Sirius Black?" Harry shrugged as he took a bit of the apple tart that had been placed in front of him. "Honestly Harry, I don't understand you. Here is a man who's a big supporter of You-Know-Who and you just blow it off."  
  
"I'm not blowing it off." She sighed.  
  
"Sure you aren't. Besides that you're not even listening to me."  
  
"I am too, how else could I respond?" Hermione took a moment and bit her lip.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm just, I worry about you," She paused, "And Ron of course but this is something that has to be taken seriously Harry. What if Sirius Black comes after you?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are there. I've nothing to worry about." He smiled towards her and gave her hand an affectionate tap. "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine."  
  
"Sure, like last year, or the year before that." She mumbled.  
  
"Isn't this sweet, Potter and his mudblood. Planning your wedding already?" Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked up towards their table. He sneered towards Hermione and glared towards Potter, "Tell me Potter, are you scared?" 


	3. Enemies

Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned Harry Potter. If I did, 1. Sirius would be mine and only mine Hehe. I'd share of course, but 2. I'd...I have no clue, make sure the movies got finished correctly? LOL. Anyways, I don't own it, Jo does.

A/N: Okay, haven't updated this in awhile because, well, nobody reviewed except for my best friend. I heart you Rose! I just hope that someone reads this and enjoys it, because if not I'm just gonna write it for myself. Thanks again, and please, review.

Harry smirked at Draco mildly as he tried to keep from laughing in his face. Draco Malfoy didn't scare him at all if that's what he was referring to, although the company he kept might've scared Harry before the incident with his Aunt. Right now, he had bigger things to worry about. Suspension was just a tad more important than what Draco Malfoy had to say. Besides that, if suspension wasn't the most important thing, Hermione did have a point; Sirius Black could be something to worry about.

"Scared about what Draco? Thinking that you might actually try hurting me? Please. Why don't you go off with your goons now? It's obvious that they're missing adoring their prince." Draco smirked.

"Think your funny do you? I'll show you Potter, I can promise you that much."

"Ooh, I'm trembling now." Harry smiled towards Draco and grinned when the blonde prat stormed off in a hissy fit. Served him right. Harry turned back towards Hermione and noticed a scowl on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand Malfoy, that's all. Course, it was brillant the way you stood up to him Harry, couldn't have done it better myself. Then again, I don't think I ever would've tried. He frightens me sometimes." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Frightens you? Hermione, you're the best student in all of our classes, how could he possibly scare you?" Hermione shrugged and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. She was just about to respond when Ron tapped her on the shoulder. She blushed immensely.

"Hermione, would you mind moving?" Ron frowned, "I sort of, I have to go." Hermione looked towards Ron, puzzled.

"Go where Ron?"

"I just have to, go, that's all. Can't a guy get up out of a booth without a girl hasslin' him? Just please Hermione, let me get by." Through she was entirely confused; she got up and looked towards Harry who just smiled towards her. When Ron disappeared around the corner, she finally spoke up.

"Ron worries me sometimes Harry. I think he might be coming down with something." She whispered.

"What makes you think that Hermione?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly. He just seems to look a bit pale and his hands are always clammy when they touch mine. Has he said anything to you?" Harry laughed a bit and shook his head, he couldn't very well tell Hermione about Ron's crush on her. Even though it was obvious to everyone else.

"Not a word. But I think we should get ready to go to our rooms, Mrs. Weasley said that it was going to be off to bed for the lot of us."

"I have to agree with you, but maybe we should wait for Ron to get back."

"Sure." Harry looked around the Leaky Cauldron again. It never ceased to amaze him. Everything in the wizarding world was so interesting and so, he didn't want to say magical because that was just dumb. It just amazed him that this entire world existed and the Muggles didn't even have a single clue. Course, it was all for good reason.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Mr. Weasley said as he walked up, patting Harry on the shoulder, causing Harry's glasses to fall forward. He caught them just before they fell off. "Wonderful night isn't it? Of course it is. Moon's out, sky's clear. Harry, I wondered, could I have a word with you?" Harry nodded.

"Of course, Hermione, if you'll excuse me." Hermione shook her head, she was eyeing the corner Ron had disappeared around and seemed more interested in when their friend would be returning. Mr. Weasley smiled down towards Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, there's something I wanted to tell you before we head off to bed tonight."

"I'm not going to be suspended am I?" Harry quickly asked. Mr. Weasley looked down at him, brow furrowed.

"Suspended? For what?" Before Harry could answer, Mr. Weasley continued. "Oh for that incident at your house, of course not, Minister Fudge would never allow such a thing, ridiculous. No, Harry, actually I wanted to talk to you about the man that's been on the news everywhere. Siri-"

"Sirius Black?"

"Y-yes, him. Harry, I want you to promise me that you're not going to do anything rash. I want you to give me your word-"

"-that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?"

"Well, that and," Mr. Weasley sighed, "You see Harry, Sirius Black is a very dangerous man." Harry looked up towards the man he'd come to know almost like a father.

"He can't be worse then Volde-"

"Don't say his name."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's quite alright, quite alright. You see Harry, the thing about Black is, he used to be very big supporter of well, You-Know-Who."

"Of Voldemort?" Mr. Weasley winced, "Oh, sorry." With a nod of the head, Mr. Weasley continued.

"Yes, of him. Harry when you defeated the Dark Lord, Black lost everything. So you can obviously see why he'd want to go after you." Harry nodded slowly, taking a deep breath in, "I want you to promise me, that whatever happens, that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

"Well, this night is just full of surprises. Lucius Malfoy, we see one another again. It's been what? Twelve years?" Mia smirked. She adjusted her bag that was hanging on her shoulder beneath her cloak and crossed her arms. "Obviously you haven't changed, still trying to look down on the muggle born and half-bloods aren't you?" She laughed softly, "Honestly quite pathetic if you ask me." Lucius sneered.

"You didn't seem to think so our first and second years through Hogwarts."

"Yes I did, and I realized in my third what a mistake I was making. Of course, I had help." Lucius lifted an elegant brow.

"No doubt from your, friend, Sirius Black I'd wager." Mia smiled.

"Yes, Sirius did help me to sort my priorities. Course, I wouldn't imagine you'd be able to understand something like that."

"You certainly haven't changed at all. In case you haven't been keeping track of everything that's going on, Mia, you'd know that Sirius Black is nothing more than a murderer. A so called supporter of Voldemort."

"Oh and you would know those who serve the Dark Idiot wouldn't you?" Lucius growled and raised his cane to Mia's face; the silver snake's eyes stared into her own.

"You arrogant wench."

"What are you going to do Lucius? Cause a scene in a pub? I mean, it's not that I'm surprised by your pathetic attempt to threaten me but seriously, ruin your image?" She gasped, "I'm shocked." Lucius' jaw locked as he pulled his cane back to his side and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair back into place. Mia smiled, "What's the matter Lucius? Did I touch a nerve?"

"What amazes me is your complete ignorance. Of course, when you chose Black over a rich lifestyle you proved how ignorant you truly were."

"I'd rather have chosen a man worth something then a man who crawls around on his belly, like the true snake he is."

"You're very brave to insult me like this, or very foolish." Mia laughed softly and shook her head. She went to walk towards the door once more but Lucius stood in her way.

"Out of my way Malfoy." She threatened, looking up at him.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing Carmola, hurting me with you're pouty looks?" He laughed softly and caressed the side of her face, she slapped his hand away and his smile quickly disappeared. "I could've given you everything you've ever dreamed of. Instead you chose the Gryffindor."

"Better a Gryffindor then a lying, cheating snake. Tell me Lucius, how many nights have you spent warm in Narcissa's bed? Or is the fact that she's related to the man that I chose over you keeping you from her?"

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you? But of course, you assume that Narcissa would dare object to anything I ask of her. She's not you of course, but she did provide me a son." Lucius smirked when Mia showed surprise in her eyes; "Didn't you hear?" He laughed, "Yes, a son, about young Harry Potter's age. As a matter of fact, Draco's done quiet well in Hogwarts, giving that no good Potter a good slap in the face, proving to him that he's not a celebrity in everyone's eyes."

"What is it that bothers you more Lucius? That James always beat you in Quidditch or that your son can't hold a candle to James' son? I would imagine both."

"Do you think you're funny with these remarks? Because I can promise you one thing Mia Carmola; if you stand in my way again, I will kill you."

"Making threats again Lucius?" When he smiled she raised her wand underneath his chin, catching him off guard. "Look whose got the upper hand now. Why, it's me." She smiled slowly, "Now, since we're about making threats right now, I can promise you Lucius, that if you try and stop me or bother Harry Potter again, I will ensure that the job I didn't finish in Hogwarts is finished." She pushed him against the wall, enough for her to get by, then sending a sweet smile his way, she raised her head and turned away, "Good day to you Mr. Malfoy." As she walked away down the hallway, Lucius growled and clutched his cane tightly.


End file.
